


NeroV）一个陌生女人的来信

by Colett1300



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colett1300/pseuds/Colett1300
Summary: 红军崽/巴黎诗人V，二战背景*战争结束后很多年，尼禄收到了一个德国女人的来信
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 3





	NeroV）一个陌生女人的来信

这封信缺失了几页，它从前线被带回来，几乎是马上就传到了我的手上，他们不知道上面是否带有苏军的情报。我和我的小组在收到它的第一时间就着手于研究它，即使是再普通不过的一封家书，也可能会藏着重要的机密。  
总而言之，这是一封不该被遗忘的信。  
战后许多年过去了，我经历了几次结婚、生子，我早就把它烧了，从几张随风飘摇的纸张，到随风消散的灰烬，我早就把它烧了。但我是注定要记住它、写下它的，我早就对里面的一字一句，倒背如流。  
致尼禄•弗图那诺夫，1941年我从党卫军手中接过这封信，再过一年你就会参加斯大林格勒战役，再过两年你们回到基辅，1945年，你参加了柏林会战，然后，你在国会大厦，插上了苏联国旗。  
但我拿到你的信时，只是1941年的九月，你还在突围，信就是在一片树林里找到的，附近曾经有过人类活动的痕迹。你当时对作战所知甚少，只能不断地靠着战友们的尸体摸索、向敌人学习，直到斯大林格勒战役后，你、你们，再也没什么好学的了。  
这封信是我忠于原意、一字不差地复述出来的。

致姬莉叶•克雷多耶芙娜：  
我急于告诉你的是，我还活着，我不知道战争什么时候结束，在基辅的作战已经使我们精疲力尽，似乎是没有意义的抵抗。我不想向你描述前线，我希望你永远不会看到，我们会把战火隔绝在莫斯科外。姬莉叶，可我一想说些什么，却又只能看到战场上的屠杀。我很难不去想它，就很难不去写它，但你，姬莉叶，你不应该看到这些。  
请告诉我孤儿院的孩子们一切都好，德国人不会保留这份胜利太久，我们还有斯大林防线。我仍不认为我能够突围成功，那些德国人，他们到处都是，所以姬莉叶，这是一封我不知道能否会被寄出去的信。  
你和我说，我一直知道我该怎么做，你说，我心中向来正误分明。  
姬莉叶，从来没有人和我认真地谈过什么，或许是大家都需要活着，你需要照顾那些孩子们，我需要去工厂工作，这样，就也不会有人和我说，什么是爱。现在我知道了，就算我知道这封信永远到不了你手上，我也更愿意花时间去谈论他、回忆他，而不是去写什么狗屁战争和德国佬的残酷。我就在战场、就在前线，在我坐下动笔之前一个小时，我又失去了一位战友，他总有一个蠢名字，伊万，这正是他带我去的那间酒店。他没有死在我面前。你必须要找个地方躲起来，你才能继续活着。  
姬莉叶，他是个法国人，巴黎人，他很瘦。姬莉叶，这里是基辅。伊万在基辅呆了有一段时间了，他热情地给我们带路，我其实不太喜欢那些地方，但为了能磨练大家的默契，我还是去了，现在我知道了，我应该把门锁上，任凭他们怎么拍打，我都不会开门。别去。  
我拒绝了她们，每一个都拒绝了，我从吧台拿走一瓶伏特加，坐在门口，你知道我不喜欢抽烟，但我必须习惯它。从口袋里摸出一支烟，也是伊万给的。食指和拇指夹着烟味，它的纸卷皱了，也有些湿润，随时都能散开、揉碎。他是在更晚些时候出现的，我还是没有点燃那支烟，他或许只是路过，他问我需要火吗，火柴、打火机，都可以、都行，他的手杖是纯银的。或许是。我想开口拒绝，就必须抬起头，和他对视，看进他的绿色的瞳孔，看进他的红肿的嘴唇。看进他。这算不上是一个高明的比喻，性经验丰富的战友对我说，有时候那些女人，会把脂粉拍在私处上，为了让她们看上去更值钱；几乎是即刻，我知道那个站在角落腰肢纤细肤色诡异苍白的男人，他住着一根银色的手上，关上书页，猫一样的绿、在引诱、询问，我几乎是即刻。下一秒、马上，电风扇就在我面前快速转动，它是绿色的扇叶、绿色的框架，中间贴着的，闪耀的星星、鲜红的底色。一台风扇，快速旋转着，发出一声卡顿的闷响、也是噪音。院长尖叫一声，我的食指上全是血，翻起来的肉，扇叶上的灰，一截可能是骨头的灰白，老实说我不知道；院长先是给我消毒，把上面的灰给清理干净，再包扎，她不停地问我早知道会这样为什么还要做？早知道这危险为什么还要做？早知道会痛苦为什么要这么做？老实说我不知道。明知道会有这样的结果，为什么还要来试？  
姬莉叶，我总是太直白，我没办法学会如何去隐瞒，这是你常常向我抱怨的美德。这封信到不了你手上，所以我才会和你说起他。  
我在那一瞬间看到一个死去的人，一具尸体，他苍白、阴暗，透露不出生气，但的确也活生生地站在我面前。现在可是在打仗，每个人看起来都像死了一样，死人一样沾满泥土，死人一样满脸灰尘，死人一样继续战斗。罗果夫刚睡下，他两天没合眼了，我们都必须保持高度警惕，姬莉叶，我尽量保证能够活着出去。  
说真的，一开始，我真的认为他就是具尸体，他实在是把我吓到了，不论是他的阴郁，还是摇摇欲坠的走姿，他腿脚好像有些问题。无可否认，他长得十分漂亮，他的声音低沉、轻佻，你很难把这两个词连在一起，不过在他身上，一切都显得合情合理了——他一边死去一边活着。他的头发有些卷，头发几乎是挡着了他的右边眼睛，他对此毫不在意，随手一撩，说，他可以给我打火机，但我要让他喝一口伏特加。  
我往左边挪了一点，示意他可以和我坐在一起，他倒也不矫情，拿起伏特加就直接往下一坐，打火机也到了我手上，我最终还是没有点燃它。他问我是不是舍不得抽，随即慷慨地表示他房间里还有几包，他本人是不抽的，如果我想要，全部拿去也是没问题的，我只是不喜欢抽烟，他脸上的笑意反倒更深，他说可怜的新兵，你总是要习惯烟草味，然后是烟味，否则你在战场上毫无用处。我问他怎么看出我是新来的，我就是知道，和你知道我是外国人一样自然，那你是吗？你说呢？我不习惯去猜测，噢，这是当然。我又问他是哪国人，你可以猜猜，法国人？你看，你还是猜中了，他又喝了一口伏特加。你来这是做什么的？人都在这了，还能做什么？你看起来不像是那种人，而你看上去像是已经在妓女床上享乐的新兵。他走之前拍了拍我的右肩，走了，他说，我还有更重要的事要去做。  
罗果夫醒了，我们随便吃了些谢廖夫带回来的食物，然后继续往前走着，我们可能走了八公里，或许更短，人的感觉是不可靠的。我们又升起一堆营火，谢廖夫睡了，姬莉叶，我并不感到困，但我也必须睡了。如果这封信，它能跟着我一直到突围的那天，我一定会把它寄出去。唉，距离你的上一封信已经过去了一个月，你告诉我弗图那一切都好，所有的孩子都很听话，你或许已经知道了我们被围困，或许在担忧和相信之间度过而不得不去祈祷。姬莉叶，我一切都好，现在，已经是深夜，森林里没有任何异常，姬莉叶，晚安。  
黎明到来之前我们又都醒了，这样的生活使人绝望，我们静静地向前继续前行，子弹全部取出来了，我们为此争论了一路。瞧，我们不能让走火暴露我们的方位，但也不能在德军找上我们时再匆忙装弹，毫无防备。后来我们在路上消灭了几个零散的敌人，在他们的身上搜出了几个手榴弹和一些补给，一切问题迎刃而解，先丢他妈的几个手榴弹再说。手上的枪没有子弹，手榴弹的重量给予我们几分心安。  
我们继续前进，现在是早晨，天空是亮的，我没能看到太阳，树木深处也是不透光的，不论往哪看去都被迫黑暗着。基辅的深巷和莫斯科不同，莫斯科人喜欢养猫，猫就跳得到处都是，或许你还记得那只黑猫，那时我们才十三岁大，你刚过完生日不久。花园里经常会出现一些猫，但它很不同，你兴奋极了，尼禄！这里有只漂亮过分的黑猫！但它被你的呼叫惊吓到了，我回头只能看见它远去的身影，我向前追了几步，只能看着它又轻巧地翻出围墙，回去了。你说那是你见过最耀眼的绿。我不知道该如何作答，我再一次碰到他，他坐在一张破烂的木桌上。他在唱喀秋莎，他的俄语其实说的相当好。我没有走近他，是他在逐渐放大。桌子的另一边还用钢笔压着几张纸，最上面的那张用法语写了点什么，其他的都还是空白，而周围聚集了不少人，和他一起唱着，他晃动着双腿，在合唱结束后，在热情高涨的乌拉声里，他又拾起笔和纸，继续写着什么。然后，他又用俄语在另外的两张纸上继续写着，两首简短的诗，被叠成纸飞机，准确地落在两位少女手中。接到手后，她们愣了一会，随即在笑声中，将两枚戈比丢给他，轻快地离去。  
他没和我说他叫什么，他只说他是V，在巴黎的艺术贫民窟，没有人有名字，他说他也不记得他叫做什么，姓什么。名字只是一个代称，没什么意义，没什么不同。我张口想问他什么时候回去，什么时候解放，什么时候胜利，什么时候回到莫斯科，姬莉叶，这场战争到底还要持续多久？姬莉叶，当我们撤出基辅，德军就开始轰炸，很多战友们，他们都死了，或者被俘虏，该死的，姬莉叶，我们一直在输。我并不是感到劳累也不是厌倦大家沉默的时间太长必然导致个人不断思考：我到底还能撑多久坚持多久已经很久没有再听到德军的轰炸声了他们赢了他们完整地赢得了基辅他们像英雄一样进入市中心像英雄一样进入政府像英雄一样走进妓院他们那群该死的德国佬他妈的他们会把整座城市变成妓院变成奴隶变成尸体伊万伊万伊万他根本就不愿离开基辅半步他能去哪啊他的妹妹他的妈妈他的父亲他的所有都在这了他还能去哪他问我他问其他人我不知道  
你们根本就不知道你们根本就不知道伊万丢掉所有的烟伊万坐在草地上他说我们根本就不知道可  
V呢？  
我和他在一起的时间是那么仓促那么短暂，我甚至没有询问过任何人这算不算爱算不算喜欢伊万他说我们没人明白可  
你呢？  
如果说是你在基辅你和弗图那的孩子们你们都在基辅我是否会和伊万一样撤出来我不确定我会怎么做尽管你相信我的每一个决定可  
我不知道。

他们到处张贴到处分发，他们对基辅人民说我们会回来的，我们只是必须要暂时离开。V对未来闭口不谈，他永远只说他会回到法国，回到巴黎，再也不会回来。我说我会回到莫斯科，回到弗图那，再也不会过来。那天我跟在他身后，他问我要不要买诗，他的皮肤白得过分，干净得吓人，我随他上楼，走进他的房间，灯很亮，那天晚些时候，我盯着那盏灯，究竟是它一直都这样摇晃，还是就今天？不清楚，但也无所谓，我无意纠结。他本意并非如此。他摘下我的军帽，我的银发就全部暴露了出来，帽子本身无法就难以遮住它们，他的手轻轻地抚摸上它们，一下又一下，他亲吻我的发旋，又转身走进浴室。我翻开他放在床头的诗集，里面是但丁的神曲，克雷多曾经给我看过一些，他说这是我生母留给我的，他说它就放在我身边，他不知道这是什么意思，她也不是意大利人。V再出来，洗掉了身上用来遮盖的颜料，他们在巴黎用身体当画纸，他的上半身，这时才完整地向我展现出来——遍布纹身、复杂。我们都笑了。很痛吗？他们都说这样会痛。纸是没有感觉的，我不明白，只要你把自己当成一张纸，你是不会痛的，可你明明在感受，你在皱眉，你的声音在发颤。噢，尼禄，他说，那是你。  
他的手背也是纹身，他把身体当成纸，诗、画、简谱或者是 吻痕。都留在上面。他和我说了很多，也教我念诗，一个月，不长不短，我迫切地希望能够记住他，我必须得做些什么去记住他，比如说接纳、依靠，在战壕里，喀秋莎从我们身后飞过，到处都是火光；他叫我抬起头，看着他，让我明晚再来，和他再来。姬莉叶，在我们最后一次见面，你问我什么时候回来，他问我什么时候离去，手杖的把柄抵在我下巴，把我压在墙壁，我说我不想离开。你们的撤退是不远了，他松开我，顺势躺在床上，他很少露出这样的表情。尼禄，多想想我，至少想起那支喀秋莎。

姬莉叶，他替你唱了喀秋莎。

又比如说，坦诚，我和他从未相拥而眠，只是牵手，我的右手和他的左手，他突然凑过来和我说，即使是在巴黎，这么夸张的纹身，依旧会引起热议，我说嗯，他爬起来，在我的后腰找到一处老疤，这绝对不是在战场上受的伤，的确不是，他听到回答后笑了，他肯定早就知道了。他拉起我的右手，放在他的肋骨处，他让我继续往下，就在这，停下。它断过一次。他的右手扣住我的后脑勺，他说，我们都一样。我应该是吻过他了，因为他问我有没有和你吻别，他说，他有一个朋友，写小说的，他和她吻别，她说，吻在身体上，催人泪下。也许有人说那是慰藉。在家里我是不哭的。我说我没听懂。他说她叫玛格丽特，他说，吻浅尝辄止，它安慰不了我们。  
我却记住了，在家里我是不哭的。  
他问起你，问我需不需要写首情诗，我说我们算不上恋人。即使以后一定会和她结婚？事实上，我们并不清楚。他随手拿起摆在角落的吉他，他打开它，说，你们一定会的，不是为了你们，也是为了弗图那的孩子们。我问他从哪里搞到的这玩意，没有被变卖，没有被扣押，他说，长的好看的确是会提供很多便利。  
他问我有没有人为我唱喀秋莎。  
我说没有。  
可怜的新兵，他吹了声口哨，那就听着吧。  
在莫斯科我是不哭的。  
我知道我必须用什么方式去记下他，否则他就会消散、不见，被自然风吹散的电扇，他会消散，就像他从未活过，我们素不相识。写到这，我知道，我完了。我甚至不知道这是离别。

就到这里，戛然而止。中间的几页遗失了，而这封信，没有结尾。  
在基辅沦陷后，我们就搬到了那，致尼禄•弗图那诺夫，我找到了他的左手，在一片废墟之下。更深一点的地方，我找到了他的尸体。算是完好。  
致在1943年的基辅，失去右手的尼禄•弗图那诺夫，苏联英雄，在战后经历了结婚、生子，没能亲眼见证他的死亡。我能告诉你的是他有愁苦，但他没有苟且，因为生与死切开了两者；我能告诉你的是，我猜这封信最终还是寄出了，尽管它缺失了太多；我能告诉你的是，你们所失去的，只有方向的相反。  
至此，我的任务已经完成，我希望您能将剩下的部分寄给我，我仍旧为它惋惜。


End file.
